Face of Love
by GetYourGleekOn
Summary: 'Something in your eyes, I recognize it, baby, could you be the face of love'  The story of the five girlfriends of Colin Creevey. /ColinMultiple/


**A/N**: This is my entry for the "Ring Around the Boyfriend" challenge on the HPFC. My chosen main character was Colin Creevey, and my given pairing characters were Ginny Weasley, Luna Lovegood, Hermione Granger, Romilda Vane and Latisha Randle. Hope you enjoy~!

* * *

><p><strong>Girlfriend 1, Ginevra "Ginny" Molly Weasley<strong>

**First Kiss**

* * *

><p><em>Something in your eyes, I recognize it, baby,<br>could you be the face of love?  
>Everything is perfect when the light is right,<br>you'll turn and see the face of love._

**Face of Love, Miranda Cosgrove**

* * *

><p>Ginny Weasley was the first girl Colin ever fell in love with.<p>

They'd always been close friends, due to their shared admiration of Harry Potter. Well, admiration for Colin, but he suspected Ginny's feelings for Harry might've been more than that. Harry was all she ever talked about, and well… Colin just wished she noticed him as more than her 'best friend'.

And then when Harry saved her from the Chamber of Secrets, Colin thought that was the end of his chances with Ginny.

"Colin!" Ginny cried as Colin opened his eyes. He looked around, and saw the boringly decorated Hospital Wing. What had happened? Why was he lying in a hospital bed? Last time he remembered, he was sneaking up here to give Harry some grapes after he'd be hospitalized for his boneless arm.

"Wh-what happened?" Colin asked.

"There was an attack, by the heir of Slytherin's monster… on you Colin. It's lucky you were carrying your camera, if you hadn't been, you would've died!" Ginny said, "but Harry killed the monster, and Professor Sprout was able to help Professor Snape with a antidote."

"O-oh… wow." Colin sighed. Of _course_ Ginny brought up Harry. For the first time, the thought of Harry made him feel a little… annoyed.

Ginny smiled. "I know, it's great, isn't it? Harry's great!" she brushed Colin's blond hair from his forehead with her hand absentmindedly, making his pale cheeks stain pink.

"Yes… he is." Colin resisted the urge to roll his eyes.

"You know what? I think I'll marry him someday." Ginny said, smiling proudly. Colin felt as if he could punch something. "Have you ever felt like that about someone, Colin?"

"Yeah…" he said, then lowered his voice and muttered: "You…"

"What was that?" Ginny asked, and Colin shrugged.

"Nothing."

Damn Harry Potter. Of course Ginny loved him and not Colin, who noticed her and was her friend. He wouldn't ignore her like Harry, never ever. But why would anyone ever love him? He was just Colin, the annoying, overexcited, overenthusiastic best friend.

And Harry was special, Harry was the Boy who Lived, he always managed to save the day. Why love Colin if you could have Harry?

"Oh, okay," she giggled, placing her hand on Colin's shoulder, "I have an idea…"

"Yeah?"

"Maybe you can help me to get Harry to notice me! Please, please Colin, would you help me?"

Colin plastered a fake smile on to his face. "Sure!"

_Damn it… that was so fake and overenthusiastic… Ginny'll never buy it._

"Thanks, Colin. You're a great friend." Ginny leaned over and gave the small boy a hug.

Colin blushed redder than he ever had before. He could feel his face was warm, but since he was being hugged by Ginny, he couldn't cover it up in anyway.

_I-I guess I was wrong._

"Now, the first thing we have to do is…"

Colin stopped listening. All he could do was completely shut himself off and pretend he was listening. He stared at Ginny, she was so pretty… and he was in love with her.

Holy Merlin, he was in love with Ginny Weasley? What was he going to do? Kiss her?

Colin did exactly that. He sat up in his bed and kissed Ginny full on the lips. To his surprise, she kissed him back, but only they only kissed for a little while.

When Ginny broke the kiss, she stared at him and blushed.

"Y-you like me, Colin?"

"Uh… yeah."

"But i…"

"You what?"

"…like…"

"Harry."

"Yeah."

"Listen Ginny, I'm sorry…" Colin said, unable to even look at Ginny after that.

"It's okay… it's just… that was my first kiss."

"Mine too."

"Wanna do it again?"

"Umm, yeah…"

As Colin and Ginny kissed, Ron Weasley, Ginny's older brother looked into the room. He couldn't believe his eyes. Ginny, his little baby sister, who was only _eleven, _was kissing that irritating Creevey kid? Where in the name of Merlin did that come from? He was going to have to have a talk with Ginny later…

* * *

><p>Well, that was a little weird. Hope you enjoyed it, and make sure you review. Up next is Latisha Randle.<p> 


End file.
